KKK: Kiara Kidnaps Knight!
by Royazali
Summary: For Yoko Kiara 14. Crystal is bored. As usual. Therefore she invites her friend Kiara over for some fun filled torture- I mean, gaming. Along the way, Knight reads manga while Twilight's game gets dissed once again. A short fic btw friends...oneshot


**Alright Kiara, this fic is just for you! Lolz For those of you who **_**arent **_**Yoko Kiara, which is everyone else, this is sort of just a fic between friends so don't hurt yourself if you don't get it, lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

The day: Tuesday the Fourth.

The time: Who really cares?

The place: Crystal's Pad.

It had been awhile since Crystal's last mission. Following that disaster of a week, she had taken a very long, relaxing, boredom filled vacation. That's not to say that the _entire _vacation was boring. A few weeks in she had met the God of War himself and even discovered the famed Sword of Aeons in Albion. Afterwards however, her vacation took a sour turn for the worst.

For days on end she would do nothing but wake, waste time on that internet site she likes, then fall asleep once more. For awhile, that's all she would do until the time when her vacation was almost over. She was due back at the Academy any day now, but still she was not satisfied.

There had to be _something _she could do to make this vacation seem worth while…

Knight put down his book as Crystal fretted in a corner, "Perhaps you could invite one of your Academy friends over for a visit? That's what you do when you are bored, isn't it? Invite one of your friends over, torture them, and then send them on their way?"

Crystal's ears perked up, "A friend…? Certainly not one of those Academy bastards… I know!" She giggled excitedly as she picked up her cell phone, tail swishing behind her. "Knight, you're awesome, dude!"

He shook his head in amusement. He had only met this girl just last year when she had introduced herself to the Links and now here he was in here home. Like this 'friend' she was calling, he too had been invited over. Why he didn't know. But this cat girl _did _have a nasty habit of torturing her guests.

A slight frown crossed the Link's face as he remembered the first thing she made him do when he had showed up. Something about fighting a guy with long silver hair…?

"Kiara? Yeah, hi!" squealed the cat girl as she spoke with her friend. "Guess what? Uh-huh! No, you foogoo!" She laughed as she paced the room in a circle. "I got…_ponies!_"

Knight raised an eyebrow as the conversation continued getting weirder and weirder. And he thought Toony and Brunette had strange conversations…

"_Yes! _Okay, okay, see ya in a-" Crystal grinned as another girl suddenly appeared in the room. "What? Forget to knock?"

The other girl returned the grin as she said, "Pssh! Whatever…" Her eyes grew wide as she spotted Knight sitting on Crystal's bed. "_Knight!_"

"Oh god…"

Right before the mutt could glomp our poor hero, Crystal grabbed her by the tail, holding her back. Though he probably would never admit it, Knight let out a relieved breath. Dealing with fan girls was not one of his favorite things…

Kiara turned to give Crystal a sad pout, "But Crystal… It's Knight!"

"I know, I know…" She nodded in understanding. "You cant help your fan girl needs, but calm down." She grinned mischievously, "We have work to do…"

"Eh?"

"My dear Kiara… Have you forgotten whose house you are in?"

Knight nodded. Crystal was going to torture her friend, just as he thought.

Kiara's pout turned into a defensive frown, "Ah no. No way, I already fought that Momma's Boy!"

"But Kiara, who said you were going to fight Sephy?"

She glanced at her friend suspiciously, "Just what are you planning, cat?"

"Nothing much, mutt."

"Uh-huh…" Kiara glanced at Knight, "And what is _he _doing here? Not that I'm complaining. But shouldn't he be held prisoner in some dungeon somewhere?"

Crystals waved it off, "Details… Details… Besides, I always invite the Links over to meh place. Today just happens to be Knight's turn."

"I'd hate to see it when its Young Link's turn…" mumbled Kiara.

Crystal simply laughed.

"So what is it this time? Dancing? Tennis? You're not going to make me fight that body snatching pedophile again, are you?" asked Kiara.

Crystal simply grinned and turned around to browse her collection of entertainment goodies on her shelf. What kind of torture was she into today? Hack and Slash? Survival Horror? First Person Shooter? RPG? Bubsy?

While Crystal was busy deciding, Kiara turned to the Link in the room. She had never seen one in person and to see her favorite sitting right in front of her! He was reading through all of Crystal's Zelda mangas smiling on occasion. The poor Link had no clue what was in store for him.

The Queen of Chaos was in the house and she was planning….

Kiara joined Knight by his side as she spied the manga he was reading, "Hey… The Oracles… Nice…"

He nodded.

"So… Have you read your own manga yet?"

"Of course." He put down Oracle of Ages and picked up A Link to the Past. "The story is a little different than what I remember however…"

"Yeah…" Kiara's tail twitched slightly. Just how exactly was she going to pull this off? Not only did she have Link to deal with, Crystal was in the room. For some reason she didn't think Crystal would like one of her beloved Links disappearing on her. So how…?

"I got it!"

Kiara jumped slightly, "Eh? Got what? Mil-"

"Oh drop that!" Crystal turned to face her friend, two games in her hand. "Okay, you can either fight something really complicated or something with complicated controls. Which one?"

"Heh?-! I'd rather not fight anything!" protested Kiara. Sure she knew Crystal did this on occasion but Knight and her planning… She growled slightly knowing she wouldn't win. "Fine. What are we playing?"

Crystal broke out into a wide grin, "_Metroid!_"

Knight could tell from the expression on Kiara's face that this was not going to be pretty. "Maybe I should step out and-"

Kiara latched onto his arm in a death grip. "No! You have to stay so I can-" She stopped herself. She had almost let slip her plan!

"So you can what?" asked Crystal with a snicker.

Kiara stuck out her tongue, "Pervert!"

Regrettably, Knight stayed where he was. As he glanced at Kiara he started to get a bad feeling. Something was…_off_…about this girl…

"So come on, choose one! Its not hard!"

"Says you!" Kiara rolled her eyes. "Well, how hard is the one with the complicated controls?"

"You'll probably die in three minutes," she replied sweetly.

"Oh joy! I would hate to last longer than expected!" She sat down in Crystal's Game Chair submitting herself to the cat's torture. "Alright, what are the controls?"

As Crystal booted up the game, she taught her the controls. Simple really. A button is shoot. Hold down to charge. B is jump. Press twice to double jump. While holding down A, press Y to fire a Super Missile. The C stick activates your different beams while the D pad is your different visors. Now then, L is lock on, R is look. Joy Stick is move, obviously. Now when you press the X button you enter into Morph Ball Mode and-

Knight couldn't help but gape slightly at the amount of controls needed to play this game. Sure, Twilight and Toony had somewhat complicated configurations but even then they were easy to understand. His own game, for the most part, only focused on three buttons. To have to work with all the combinations of Metroid…

Only one thought came to mind: Poor Kiara…

Crystal tried to contain her laughter as Kiara epic failed against the Emperor Ing. It was understandable that she would suck, seeing as she had never played the game before and this was the last boss, _but still!_ Man was this funny!

Kiara's ears splayed back as she got hit once again. It didn't help that Crystal was sitting beside her yelling at her on what not to do. She already _knew _that you weren't supposed to walk into the Phazon! Why did that stupid cat have to keep reminding her?-! Maybe she should push _her _into some Phazon? Maybe then she would shut up about it and-

"Keep your beam charged! Ooh! Jump- Too late… Watch out for the-"

Kiara hit pause. "Okay, I'm done."

"But-"

"Done."

"Fine…" Crystal sighed. She knew this was a bad game for Kiara. And that's exactly why she picked it! Torturing her friends was so much fun. "Hey, Knight, why don't you stop reading that manga and give it a try?"

"N-No thank you. Although Samus and I go way back, I don't think she would appreciate me making a mockery of her game." He smiled apologetically, "Sorry…"

She shrugged, "Whatevs…" Switching gears, she turned to Kiara next, "Guess it's the Metroid with the complicated boss!"

"I thought _this _was the Metroid with the complicated boss?" she asked.

Crystal scoffed, "This guy? Pfft! Nah, he's easy. Now…lets have some fun!"

As Crystal booted up Other M and got epically lost trying to find the boss she was looking for, Kiara turned her attention back to Knight. There had to be a way for her plan to work… If only he wasn't so, so… An evil grinned crossed her face. She knew _exactly _how she was going to pull this off. The only problem now was Crystal…

"_Finally!_" Crystal shoved the Wiimote into Kiara's hands as she explained the controls once again. "Attack, jump, move. Got it?"

She smiled,"Well that seems easy…"

"Then you have first person mode and-"

She frowned, "It just got hard…"

"Nonsense! Now jump through that door and kill 'em!"

To everyone's surprise, not really, Kiara died. The giant Phantoon kept spewing small tracker balls and weird Wallmaster rip-offs. Once Crystal took over the controls however, it quickly died.

"Seriously, Kiara… This is sad…"

"Well then put on something I can do!" she argued back slightly upset.

"Something…easy?"

"Something like…"

The two girls grinned, "_Twilight Princess!_"

Knight couldn't believe it. Even these two girls here thought Twilight's game was easy. Seasons would love them.

"Let's play multiplayer!" they squealed.

Knight looked confused, "Multiplayer? I wasn't aware that Twilight's game had multiplayer."

Crystal turned to answer, "Its not, but you can do it."

"Just give one person the nun-chuck and the other the Wiimote and you have a game for two!" finished Kiara.

"Interesting… Perhaps I should try this once…"

"Want to try it now?" asked Kiara.

"I suppose…" He turned to Crystal. "If its not much trouble?"

"Not at all!" Crystal got up and let Knight sit down, giving him the nun-chuck. "Good luck!"

Kiara grinned inwardly. This was perfect! And now… "Oh, um, Crystal?"

"Nyah?"

"How 'bout something to drink?"

"And miss you and Knight dying epically trying to play Twilight Princess multiplayer?"

She gave her a pout, "Please…?"

"Oh alright fine!" She turned to Knight, "You want any- Never mind, you're a Link. Milk, right?"

He smiled, "If you please?"

"For my friend's fav. Link, alright… Be back in a sec!"

As soon as Crystal's tail swished out the doorway, Kiara put her plan into action.

"So, Knight… Do you enjoy being a rabbit?"

"Uh… I don't know. Why bring this up all of a sudden?" He lowered the nun-chuck slowly. That same odd feeling he felt earlier was back. This girl was up to something…

"Because…" She grinned as she brought out her katana. "I'm going to turn you into a rabbit!"

Slicing through the air, Kiara created a portal of darkness. Throwing the Wiimote aside, she shoved Knight through the portal which closed behind them as they disappeared into the dark realm.

Crystal returned with a smile on her face, "Alright, I got the milk. Do you want any Oreo-" She looked around the empty room curiously, "Guys? Where'd you go?"

After a minute or two she figured it out.

"Dang nabbit, Kiara! Give Knight back this instant! _Kiara!_"

The End…?

To Be Continued in Kiara's Surprise Visit! by Yoko Kiara14

* * *

**Lolz. If you didn't get it, you didn't get it. There ya go, Kiara, just for you! And on that note:**

**Demons…out-oh!**

**See ya!**


End file.
